1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of signal transmission line technologies, and specifically to electromagnetic interference (EMI) protection of the signal transmission line.
2. Related Art
With the development of the modern electronic information technology, the EMI exists everywhere. The EMI directly or indirectly causes an electronic device or an electrical apparatus to generate an incorrect control signal or causes interruption of a normal control signal. In the present age, the microelectronic technical product is developed rapidly, so the EMI protection is very important. At present, the vast majority of signal transmission lines depend on a metal braid layer as a shielding layer for EMI protection. The metal braid layer has a high cost and is easily corroded, and the shielding effect is not easily controlled.